yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Andre Richardson
|romaji = Andore Richādoson |aliases = Legendary Arms Dealer |age = 51''Yakuza 3'' (CS1 Team, PS3, March 2010) - All-Star Tournament DLC |birthday = 1958 |blood_type = A |nationality = American |status = Deceased |hair_color = Blond |eyes_color = Green |height = 196 cm (6′ 5″) |weight = 89 kg (196 lbs) |relationships = * Yoshitaka Mine (conspirator) * Kazuma Kiryu (enemy) |occupation = Leader of Black Monday |affiliation = Black Monday |fighting_styles = Kickboxing, Gunplay |appears_in = * Yakuza 3 * Ryu ga Gotoku Online |rggo_card = SSR Andre Richardson |counterpart = Thomas Glover (Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin!) |voiced_by = Charles Glover }} Andre Richardson ( , Andore Richādoson) is the secondary antagonist in Yakuza 3. He is the leader of Black Monday, acting as a double agent within the CIA. Personality Appearance Richardson appears as a bulky man, with longish dirty-blonde hair. He wears dark sunglasses and a grey suit with a red tie underneath a black trenchcoat. In addition, he appears to wear a couple of black, leather gloves (probably to hide his fingerprints). His voice seems to have a deep tone. Yakuza 3 Daigo Dojima, the sixth Chairman of the Tojo Clan was in his office when he met Joji Kazama (though believed he was Shintaro Kazama) and Richardson. At that point, Kazama was telling Daigo about a resort deal in Okinawa, which Daigo refused to agree because an orphanage named Sunshine Orphanage sits on the land where the resort was supposed to be built, and that it was run by Kazuma Kiryu, the Fourth Chairman of Tojo Clan. Afterwards, Kazama decided to pull out something which Daigo thought was a gun and attempts to shoot him, but Daigo himself got shot instead by Richardson. Later on the game, at Toto Hospital, Kiryu crossed paths with Richardson, and two fights ensue, both are won by Kiryu. At this point, it was revealed that he leads a group called Black Monday, which consists of arms dealers looking to take advantage of the deal by proposing a military base near the resort and that he conspired with Yoshitaka Mine during the events of the game. Later, a fight ensues at the hospital's roof between Kiryu and Mine, which resulted in Mine's loss. Disappointed at Mine's defeat, Richardson attempts to kill both Kiryu and Daigo, but was prevented by Daigo (who just recently became conscious) and Mine himself, who throws himself and Richardson off the rooftop to their deaths. Fighting Style Because of his status as a CIA agent, he acquired some knowledge and training in martial arts, evidenced by his spinning kicks, flying kicks and precise strikes. Unfortunately, his prowess seems to be somewhat short, for his strikes are very slow and easy to dodge and counter. Despite this, Richardson is a proficient marksman, armed with dual pistols and a shotgun. While dual wielding his pistols, he can unleash a barrage of bullets in one direction that can seriously harm any unaware opponent. His shots can be very damaging unless constantly moving. From time to time, he will also pull out a shotgun and will try to blast Kiryu with several shots. This can be countered using a heat move, forcing him to go back to his pistols. He seems to fight in a very similar way to Kazuto Arase, having similar athletic moves while dual wielding guns. Trivia *Andre's pistol model is re-used by Hiroki Awano in Yakuza 0 and Shintaro Kazama in flashback sequences in Yakuza Kiwami. In both of these instances it is anachronistic as the real-life model it is based on, the SIG Pro, was not introduced until 1998. Gallery Yakuza 3 Andre Richardson.jpg Andre Richardson (Yakuza 3) 02.jpg Y3ciaAGENTSMITHS.jpg Y3AndreSIGPro.jpg Y3richardsonhospitalroom.jpg Y3richardsondaigoroom.jpg Y3richardsondualwieldingsigpros.jpg Y3richardsonventedbarrel.jpg Ryu ga Gotoku Online SSR A Richardson Card.png References Category:Yakuza 3 Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:CIA Agents Category:Black Monday Category:Antagonists Category:Coliseum Fighters